Cerita Humor Sekolah!
by Kyomi Yoru
Summary: kejadian menakutkan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kejadian lucu.. cerita tentang keseharian seorang Sakura mulai dri surat, kejutan, hal2 lucu dan menyeramkan. RnR,,, please.. chap3 update.. hahha... maaf klo GJ. pokoknya baca lah.. RnR.. NaruSaku *LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,hey,hey..!** Ketemu lagi sama saya.. author imut *_GUBRAK _ _. ***LOL** biasa aja yach..! bingung pingen bikin cerita apa, akhirinya beberapa bagian copy-paste dari beberapa komik & buku(maaf y..). Kali ini ada 2 cerpen pendek yang mengocok perut*masa, sich.?" Untuk kebenarannya, anda buktikan sendiri y.. langsung baca ga usah basa-basi..*heduh!? Yang dri tdi basa-basi kan yoru-chan!" bener juga sich.. ya udahlah baca aja! #saya mau jahit mulut orang di samping saya nich..!" jgn lupa RnR please...

_**~Kyomi Yoru**_

.

.

.

.

**CERITA HANTU SEKOLAH !**

**XD...**

.

.

.

.

**Cerpen 1**

**.**

**.**

'_**MERAH' **__**ATAU **__**'BIRU' **_

Warning: OOC, GJ,

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Saat jam istirahat sekolah..**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Naruto!" ujar seorang lelaki bermata Onyx. "Ayo gabung dengan mereka!" kata laki-laki yang dikenal bernama Sasuke, sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah gerombolan.

"Ayo! Kelihatannya lagi asyik tuh.." jawab laki-laki bernama naruto, seraya berjalan menuju gerombolan yang di maksud Sasuke.

"Shikamaru-kun lagi nulis apa? Tanya perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Oh.. ini, cerita hantu-hantu di sekolah." Jawab Shikamaru datar. "Aku cari referensi dari guru-guru dan anak-anak yang dulu sekolah di sini." Jelas shikamaru.

"Ada cerita yang seru nggak?" ujar perempuan benama Ino, dengan semangat.

Sontak Shikamaru langsung kaget. Beberapa murid langsung memenuhi meja Shikamaru –Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata-. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, gadis bermata emerland yang dari tadi disamping Ino malah menjauh ketakutan.

"Ino-chan, aku ke toilet dulu ya.." kata gadis itu, sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Sakura menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke toilet. Sakura tidak tahan mendengar cerita hantu, malamnya pasti dia langsung terbayang-bayang dengan cerita hantu yang didengarnya.

.

.

**Sesampainya di toilet..**

.

.

"Ukh.. pintunya ga bisa dikunci!" ujar Sakura sambil berusaha mengunci pintu toilet. Akhirnya pintu toiletpun bisa terkunci.

"Huft.. lega," kata Sakura yang sedang merogoh-rogoh tempat tisu. "Apa!? Nggak ada tisu!" lanjutnya lirih panik.

"Nggak ada?" ujar suara misterius.

Sakura tercengang kaget, kepalanya celingak – celinguk mencari asal suara itu. "I.. Iya..." jawab Sakura ragu - ragu.

"Mau yang **'MERAH'** atau yang '**BIRU'**?" tanya suara misterius itu.

"Eh.. Kertas tisukan warnanya putih!?" kata Sakura kebingungan.

'Pluuk'

"Aduuh!" ringis Sakura saat sebuah tisu jatuh menimpa kepala pinknya. " Ma.. Makasih." Kata Sakura berterima kasih, dengan suara yang gemeteran. "Khi.. khihi.." suara misterius itu tertawa pelan sambil menahan tawanya. Sakura masih penasaran dengan suara aneh itu. 'Sudahlah yang penting aku dapat tisu.' Pikirnya mendesah lega.

.

.

**Saat di kelas..**

.

.

Sakura menuju ke arah teman - temannya yang masih bergerombol.

"Kalau masuk ke toilet yang pintunya susah dikunci, ada suara yang tanya 'mau yang merah atau yang biru?' kalau jawab **'MERAH'**kau akan mati bersimbah darah!" jelas Shikamaru.

"Kalau.. Jawab **Biru** gimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

'DHEG..DHEG..' Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, merasa sangat gelisah dan ketakutan. (ih..dramatisir bgt y.!?)

"Jika kau menjawab **'BIRU'**kau akan mati dicekik hingga mukamu membiru.. setelah itu terdengar suara tawa yang mengerikan seperti ini 'khi.. khihi.." ujar Shikamaru sambil menakut - nakuti teman–temannya.

"Haaah!? Yang bener aja?" Jerit Sakura sambil bersembunyi di punggung Naruto. "Tadi.. Saat aku di toilet, pintunya susah dikunci dan aku kehabisan tisu, terus ada suara yang tanya **'Mau yang ****MERAH**** atau yang ****BIRU****?'** kukira aku di tawari tisu.." Jelas Sakura sambil merinding.

"Apaa!? Kok bisa?" ujar mereka berlima –Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, dan Sasuke- dengan kompak dan kaget.

"Terus..Kamu jawab apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Yah.. Aku jawab gini **'Kertas tisukan warnanya putih!?' **habis itu aku di lempar pakai tisu. Terus ada suara tawa yang persis seperti yang kau peraktekan," Jawab Sakura yang sudah mulai lega, tapi masih sedikt takut. "Duh.. Untung aku jawab **'PUTIH'****.** Terima kasih Kami-sama." Lanjut Sakura senang.

"Oh.. Jadi Sakura-chan yang tadi di toilet!" Kata perempuan berkonde dua, yang dikenal bernama Ten-ten.

"Eh.. Apa!?" ujar Sakura kebingungan.

"Tadi.. Aku dan Temari..." kata Ten-ten menjelaskan.

.

.

**Kejadian sebenarnya..**

.

.

"Aku nggak ada kimono buat pertunjukan nih.. aku pinjam satu ya!" Ujar temari sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Nggak ada?" Kata Ten-ten terkekeh.

"I.. Iya.." ujar seorang gadis di dalam Toilet dengan gemetar.

Mendengar suara itu mereka berdua – Ten-ten, dan Temari – langsung kaget. Tapi, Ten-ten tidak menghiraukan suara itu. "Mau yang **'MERAH'**atau yang **'BIRU'**?" tanya Ten-ten sambil menunjukan Kimono berwarna **'MERAH'** dan **'BIRU'**.

Sebelum Temari sempat menjawab, suara seorang gadis di dalam toilet itu muncul. "Eh.. Kertas tisukan warnanya putih!?"

Ten-ten dan temari hanya bisa menahan tawa. Lalu Temari mengabil tisu, kemudian dia melemperkannya ke asal suara itu.

"Aduuh!" ringis seorang gadis di dalam toilet. "Ma.. Makasih." Kata Seorang gadis yang berada di dalam toilet berterima kasih. " Khi.. khihi.." tawa Ten-ten dan Temari yang masih ditahan – tahan. Setelah itu mereka keluar menuju kelas mereka (kelas yang sama dengan kelas Sakura).

.

.

**Kembali ke kelas..**

.

.

"Gyahaha... hyiiahaha..!" Gerombolan itu tertawa hingga terpingkal bersama – sama, kecuali Sakura merah padam menahan **MALU** mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya.

"Hihihi^^Duh.. Kau ini ada-ada saja Sakura" tawa Naruto meledak sambil memukul – mukul meja.

"Iya, nih.. WaHaha. Duh, perutku sampai sakit karna tertawa terus!" Ujar Sasuke memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa.

"Ternyata cerita seram bisa diplintir jadi cerita kocak.. ya!" kata Hinata sambil merangkul Sakura. "Apaan sih.." ujar Sakura tersapu **eh.. maksudnya tersipu,**

"Sakura-chan memang hebat bikin cerita lucu.." ujar Shikamaru yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Ih.. Aku serius! Tadi itu memang menyeramkan!" Kata Sakura yang mukanya sudah merah padam. 'Buk..' sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Wah, kau ini. Aku yakin itu pasti sangat Sakit!" Ujar Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura. Tangan Sakura bersiap meluncurkan pukulan kedua. Naruto tersigap dan bersiap menghindar. Untung Sakura tidak jadi melepaskan pukulan keduanya.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan," Kata Sasuke sambil memeriksa Shikamaru. " Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Sekolah!" lanjut Sasuke sambil menggotong Shikamaru, dibantu oleh Chouji.

"Yah.. kalau begitu, ga bisa denger cerita yang lainnya donk.." ujar Ino cemberut.

"Iya.. gara – gara Sakura sih.." Kata Naruto menggoda Sakura. Narutopun sudah siap jika Sakura akan memukulnya. Tapi ternyata Sakura tidak memukulnya, dan hanya membalas perkataan Naruto.

" Lagi pula, siapa yang mau mendengarkan cerita bodoh seperti itu!" Timpal Sakura.

"Eh.. Sudah – sudah, jangan bertengkar." Ujar Hinata lembut.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Kebetulan teman sebangkunya hari ini tidak masuk. Jadi dia bisa bebas dan leluasa duduk di tempatnya itu. Dia tahu sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi jadi ia mempersiapkan bukunya. Sakura yakin masalah ini tidak akan berlarut – larut.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku juga punya cerita seram dari Konan-nee-chan." Kata Ino sambil mengingat cerita yang pernah di ceritakan Konan itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja," ujar Ino meyakinkan Hinata.

"Soka," Kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah kepada Sakura, padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda.

**Kring.. Kring.. Kyukei Jikan Wa Koete Iru..**

**Kring.. kring..**

Bel yang menandakan istirahat telah usaipun berdering. Semua siswa SMP Internasional Nihon no Okiniiri berlarian menuju kelas masing – masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku..**

.

.

.

.

Gmn? Apakah kalian merasa terhibur? Adakah yang tertawa sampai perutnya sakit kayak Sasuke? sampai reviewnya mau bilang LOL..? atau biasa aja ga berekpresi?

Walaupun ada sedikit pertengkarannya.. tapi tetep lucukan? Hehe * nyengir. Di tunggu y.. chap ke 2! Klo ga salah judulnya adalah..

Tetteret.,...teret,.. TARRAAAAAAAAA

**UNTUNG AKU SELAMAT! (KLO GA DIGANTI)**

Maaf klo ada yang udah pernah baca beberapa bagian ini dari komik!

Maaf jg harusnya Yoru-chan kan buat chap 2 dari MEANUNG OF LIFE.. tpi malah buat ini -_- habis inspirasinya berhenti di jalan.. apalagi Yoru-chan kan bsk senin udah ujian, jadi chap 2 dari MEANUNG OF LIFE.. bakal lama,.. maaf y..

Penjelasan

**Kyukei Jikan Wa Koete Iru : waktu istirahat telah usai**

Nihon no Okiniiri : favorit jepang

Tsudzuku : bersambung

silahkan tulis pendapat,saran, kritik (sepedes apapun yg penting jgn menghina saya),dll di kotak AJAIB di bawah ini. salam dari KYOMI YORU.. :& ^.^


	2. CHUBBY YOKO MONE'

**Minna-san..!?~ **chap2 update..! masih sama ngelajutin yang dulu(sekarang pake cerita karangan author sendiri) kali ini bukan cerita serem kok, hehahe#LOL# *ih.. yoru-chan wajahnya serem!*#gimana ga serem coba!? Kan lgi ujian -_- # yah.. untungnya ujiannya ga membebani cma nyita waktu main; *GEDU..BRAKK! _ * kok jadi curhat? Langsung aja dah, seperti biasa baca dgn merem.. maksudnya..?#ga tau jg sich.. , # jgn lupa RnR please...

_**~Kyomi Yoru**_

.

.

.

.

**CERITA HANTU SEKOLAH !**

**XD...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerpen 2**

**.**

**.**

'**CHUBBY YOKO.. MONE'**

Warning: AU, GJ, OOC, dll

.

.

.

.

.

**Saat pulang sekolah..**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat jalan.. dah!" kata beberapa siswa.

"Bye.." jawab siswa lainnya.

Sakura membuka lokernya, dia mengambil beberapa buku dari loker itu. Ternyata ada sebuah surat di lokernya yang terselip di dereten buku-buku.

'Siapa yang mengirim surat di zaman seperti ini? kunonya..' batin sakura, 'eh.. sebulan yang lalu aku juga pernah kirim surat sih!' pikir Sakura. #(author ijin lewat.. taraa.)* ih si Sakura, hanya orang kuno yg blng orang lain kuno! Gmn sich? DiAkan jg pernah,,, "BAKA"**

Sakura memperhatikan surat itu secara seksama, terlampir tulisan jelek di belakangnya 'CHUBBY Yoko..mone'. Sakura langsung tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu. Yah.. Uzumaki Nobita *eh.. salah oy!*#oh.. benar – benar maksudnya salah#*au ah.. kagak ngarti!*#diem! Ribut mulu :P# Maksudnya Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanya Naruto yang memanggilnya 'CHUBBY Yoko..mone'. Sakura kembali mengingat – ingat kejadian itu.

**Asal mula julukan 'CHUBBY YOKO.. MONE'**

**.**

**.**

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan." sambut Naruto begitu melihat Sakura memasuki Cafe 'Yokomon Ice Cream'. Naruto berjanji untuk mentraktir Sakura malam ini.

"Hmm.. yah, oyasumi." Jawab Sakura yang berwajah kusut, *ngantuk berat. Saat ngatuk berat, wajah Sakura terlihat menyeramkan sekali.

"Err.. ano–" Naruto bergidik melihat tampang Sakura.

"Haha.. eh ano!? reh.. Ada apa? Khahaha," Sakura tertawa garing plus GJ. *kayaknya gila tuh..

"Ka.. Kamu mau, ma..u yang mana?" Ujar Naruto gelagapan, sambil menyodorkan menu kepada Sakura.

"Yoko.. mone, Green Tea dua. Dan Mone..mone Dark Chocolate satu. hik..hihi." Kata Sakura sambil meletakan kepala pinknya di meja.

"Ah.. aku, Yokomon Stawberry yang di campur Dark Chocolate. Porsi besar!" Ujar Naruto seraya melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

Pelayan kedai itu mencatat pesanan Naruto dan Sakura, lalu menuju dapur. Seketika Sakura tertidur. Naruto tersenyum leber melihat wajah lucu Sakura saat tidur. Pipi Chubby yang terhimpit tangan dan wajahnya, membuat wajah Sakura semakin lucu.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, dan ini um.. Nona..!?" kata seorang pelayan sambil menyodorkan Ice Cream yang Naruto dan Sakura pesan.

Naruto mengucang - guncangkan tubuh Sakura berniat membangunkannya. Sakura Terkejut lalu terbangun, alhasil Ice Cream tadi tersenggol, kemudian mengenai hidung dan pipi Sakura yang chubby.

"Gyahahaha..." Naruto tertawa keras sekali hingga semua pelanggan kedai itu melirik Naruto heran. "Sa.. hwahaha.. Sakura, lihat wajahmu!" ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan kaca kepada Sakura.

"Yoko..mone!? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" teriak Sakura histeris, wajahnya mulai memerah. Dia telah melupakan rasa ngantuknya.

"Wah, wah, wah.. mungkin aku akan memenggilmu 'CHUBBY YOKO..MONE!' hihihi.." Kata Naruto sambil mencolek sedikit Cream yang ada di pipi chubby Sakura.

"Ah.. Naruto!" ujar Sakura menjilat cream yang ada di sekitar mulutnya. Kemudian Sakura mengambil tisu yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tunggu, Sakura lihat aku!" perintah Naruto sambil bersiap memotret Sakura.

"Ada ap–" Sakura terkejut melihat cahaya yang keluar dari handphone Naruto.

"Naru–" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh sebuah suara.

'Cekret.' lagi-lagi sebuah cahaya muncul dari handphone Naruto. Yah.. Naruto berhasil memotret Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya, dengan ekspresi cemberut yang khas dari wajah Sakura.

"Apa – apaan sich..!?" Gerutu Sakura sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang belopotan Ice Cream. Sakura langsung beranjak dari kursinya, dia mengambil tasnya menuju ke toilet.

"Duh.. Ngambek dech! Hihihi.." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

Sesampainya di toilet, Sakura langsung menyalakan keran lalu mencuci mukanya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran tersebut.

"Ukh.. Naruto jail banget." Ujar Sakura kesal. Dia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dari tasnya. Setelah itu Sakura mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

"Tapi, kalo dipikir – pikir julukan 'CHUBBY YOKO..MONE!' lucu juga sich.." Kata Sakura terkekeh. "Eh.. kok malah aku sebut lucu!?" lanjut Sakura menentang pemikirannya yang tadi.

"Ah.. terserahlah, gak papa juga sich Naruto manggil aku kayak gitu. Toh.. aku juga ga keberatan." Ujar Sakura berpaling menuju pintu toilet untuk keluar. *emang mikul apaan y..? kok ga keberatan _ #duh.. Ada2 aja.. ^LOL^ *GA LUCU! #au ah.. terserah.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menikmati Ice Cream Yokomonnya.

"Hey Naruto, pesankan aku Ice Cream Yokomon lagi!" perintah Sakura Sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ye.. yang lagi ngambek pengen lagi nie..!" ujar Naruto menggoda Sakura.

"Ih.. Cepetan!" Kata Sakura yang tidak ingin basa-basi lagi dengan Naruto. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Iya, iya, mau rasa apa?" ujar Naruto menawari.

"Green Tea mix Dark Chocolate satu, Black Sesame satu, dan strawberry dua." Jawab Sakura yang sedang melihat - lihat menu.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan semua itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Mengingat porsi makan Sakura yang sedikit, tapi kali ini berbeda rupanya. Naruto mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Sudah cepat pesan sana!" kata Sakura sambil memasang wajah meyakinkan.

Naruto beranjak pergi menuju tempat pemesanan. Dan memesan apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Setelah memesan Naruto kembali duduk ditempat yang sama seperti tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Sakura dan menaruhnya di meja yang Sakura tempati. Lalu pelayan itu pergi.

Sakura menatap Naruto, berniat untuk membalasnya. Sambil tersenyum licik Sakura mengambil Ice Cream rasa Black Sesame, dan mendaratkannya tepat di muka Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto, dia mengambil Ice Cream yang mendarat dimukanya itu kemudian bersiap melemparkannya ke wajah Sakura.

"Ternyata kau ingin membalas ya? Rasakan ini!" ujar Naruto sambil melempar Ice Cream yang sama kepada Sakura.

'Pluuk' sebuah Ice Cream rasa Black Sesame mendarat di muka Sakura.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin perang!? Baiklah.. akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu!" pekik Sakura sambil mengambil Ice Cream Strawberry dan melemparkannya kepda Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto berhasil menghindar, tapi malah mengenai salah satu pengujung di Cafe itu. Sakura amat terkejut, dia siap menerima kemarahan pelanggan itu. Tapi, pelanggan itu malah tersenyum lalu melempar balik Ice Cream itu ke Sakura dan salah seorang temannya.

Terjadilah perang Ice Cream di Cafe itu. Satu sama lain saling melempar Ice Cream, bahkan pemilik Cafe itu juga ikut perang Ice Cream. Semua pengujung menyerang satu sama lain tak peduli siapapun, mereka tampak menikmatinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Perang Ice Cream itupun berhenti, karena semuanya sudah lelah. Para pengunjung berfoto riang, Sakura dan Naruto juga ikut berfoto. Foto terakhir diambil oleh sang pemilik Cafe yang bernama Yamato.

"Sebagai kenang – kenangan di Cafe ini aku ingin kita berfoto bersama!" kata Yamato, seraya memasang kamera SLR di tempatnya.

"Keju..(Chees)" Kata pengunjung bernama Shizune.

Cafe itu benar – benar kotor. Para pengunjung membayar lebih untuk malam yang menyenangkan itu. Naruto dan Sakura meminta maaf kepada pemilik Cafe karena telah merepotkan.

"Gomen," ujar Sakura.

"Ah.. tak apa! Sudah lama Cafe ini tak menyajikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, justru aku mau berterima kasih kepadamu." Kata Yamato sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato Yamato-san." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Lain kali mampir ya.. Aku akan memberimu diskon 10%. Dan juga menu khusus!" Kata Yamato bernegosiasi.

"Iya, aku pasti akan berkunjung lagi." Ujar Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan Cafe itu bersama Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju.

Naruto menaiki motornya dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di belakangnya. Sakura naik ke atas motor dan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin, lalu melambaikan tangan kepada Yamato. Motor Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Cafe milik Yamato.

**Kembali ke Sakura..**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha.. Senang sekali mengingat kejadian itu." Sakura tertawa keras, untungnya hanya ada dia di situ. "Tapi, sekarang aku dan Naru–" perkataan Sakura di potong oleh Hinata.

"Sakura.. Sakura-senpai!" teriak Hinata memanggil Sakura.

"Oh, ada apa Hinata?" Jawab Sakura lembut.

"Etto.., maukah kau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas Kimia? Kumohon.." ujar Hinata memelas.

"Hmm.. tugas itu ya!?" Kata Sakura sambil berfikir. "Yosh. Karena hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan penting aku akan membantumu!" lanjut Sakura

"Arigato Sakura-senpai" ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Jangan memanggilku senpai di luar ruang Sains!" kata Sakura memberitahu. "Aku akan membereskan lokerku dahulu," lanjut Sakura. Sakura mengambil buku Kimia, buku ensilopedia, handphone, dan surat itu (surat dari Naruto) lalu memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Yosh, mari pulang!" Ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata lembut.

Sakura dan Hinata menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuju pintu utama sekolah. Mereka berdua keluar dari sekolah, menuju ke parkiran. Hinata mengambil sepedanya yang masih terpakir rapi.

"Aku yang menyetir, oke?" Kata Sakura meminta persetujuan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sakura menaiki sepeda Hinata lalu duduk di bagian depan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin. Sedangkan Hinata duduk di belakang membonceng Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian sepeda itu melaju ke jalan raya, lalu bertingkung ke kanan mengambil jalan pintas ke rumah Hinata.

"Sampai!" ujar Sakura senang.

Hinata langsung turun dari sepeda, membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Sakura. Hinata mempersilahkan gadis berambut bubble gum itu masuk ke dalam.

"Tadaima," Sahut Hinata begitu memasuki rumahnya. Dia melepas sepatunya lalu merapikannya di tempat sepatu. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata.

"Permisi." Kata Sakura dengan sopan. "Orang tuamu kemana?" lanjut Sakura bertanya saat merasakan sepi.

"Pergi ke luar kota, mereka di undang klien barunya." Ujar hinata datar.

"Kau sendirian di rumah?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat – lihat beberapa keramik yang tersusun rapi di raknya.

"Tidak, aku bersama O–" Hinata menjawab tapi dipotong oleh kedatangan seorang Laki-laki yang dikenal beranama Neji.

"Hinata kau sudah pulang? Dan.. Siapa dia?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Oh, itu temanku. Dia akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas Kimia" Jawab Hinata. "Sakura itu kakak sepupuku namanya Neji." lanjut Hinata sambil membuka pintu ruang tengah.

"Salam. Aku Sakura,teman Hinata" Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk pada Neji.

Hinata masuk ke dapur, untuk membuatkan dua gelas air jeruk.

Neji memandang Sakura penuh selidik, meragukan kedatangan Sakura. Sakura kebingungan, dia berfikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ano, apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Sakura ragu – ragu.

"Tidak," jawab Neji berpaling dari Sakura dan langsung menaiki tangga.

"Ayo masuk Sakura!" ajak Hinata sambil membawa dua gelas air jeruk.

Sakura masuk ke ruang tengah di susul Hinata. Hinata menaruh air jeruk itu di atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan buku Kimia dari dalam tasnya. Sakura segera duduk di atas tatami di samping Hinata.

"Hinata sepertinya Neji-niisan mencurigaiku," Ujar Sakura merasa terganggu.

"Daijoubu, onii-san memang selalu seperti itu." Jawab Hinata seraya membuka – buka buku kimianya.

Sakura mengajari Hinata cara mengrjakan soal Kimia yang rumit. Sesekali Sakura meminum air jeruk yang telah di sediakan untuknya itu.

**Beberapa menit kemudian..**

**.**

**. **

"Nah, selesai!" Ujar Sakura sambil menggeliat melepas lelahnya.

"Arigato, Sakura-senpai." Kata Hinata berterima kasih.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan panggil aku senpai di luar ruang Sains!" Ujar Sakura seraya menghabiskan air jeruknya.

"Gomen," Hinata hanya tertunduk.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan!" ujar Sakura yang sedang merebahkan diri di atas tatami. Dia ingat kalau ia harus membaca surat dari naruto itu.

Sakura segera bangkit, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam kantong tasnya. Sakura segera membuka Surat itu, ia ingin tahu apa yang ditulis oleh Naruto untuknya.

"Aku akan membereskan gelas ini." kata Hinata seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Lalu Sakura segera membaca suratnya.

From : Naruto. _ To : Sakura. _

Aloha, Sakura-chan! Maaf soal yang kemarin itu. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa hanya ingin bercanda saja.. haha maaf ya..! Tapi, kamu malah marah. Aku lupa kalau kamu tidak suka cerita hantu, sekali lagi maaf ya..! aku mohon, pliss..ya Sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu Ice Cream lagi di Cafe 'Yokomon Ice_ Cream' oke? Gak lupakan? Itukan tempat kita pas '_Perang Ice Cream' _Datang_ ya, jangan lupa lho! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Cafe itu. Pasti akan ada _ diskon khusus happy birthday ^^ aku menunggumu.. '_Chubby Yoko..Mone!' __ _ _ Salam manis... _ Naruto _

Sakura sangat senang, sepertinya Naruto akan memberinya kejutan. 'Tapi, kejutan apa? Lagi pula apa benar kejutan... jangan-jangan, cuma makan Ice Cream biasa..!' pikir Sakura.

Sakura langsung merapikan buku-bukunya. Ia keluar dari ruang tengah dengan buru – buru. Bahkan Sakura tidak sempat pamit kepada Hinata, jadi ia menitipkan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada Neji.

Kira – kira apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

**Tsudzuku..**

Gomen, judulnya berubah plus bukan cma 2 chapter tapi akan lebih entah berapa. Lagi ngantuk nih.. males basa – basi. Tolong reviewnya y..

Arigato : terima kasih

Tatami : tikar kayu yang biasa digunakan orang jepang sebagai alas

Daijoubu : tidak apa – apa

Onii-san : panggilan untuk kakak laki"

Senpai : panggilan penghormatan kepada senior.

taraaaaaaaaaa,, terettere..

seperti biasa.. jgn lupa review! (sepedes apapun tulis ajalah..) tulis yang panjang ya.. reviewnya, tulis di kotak ajaib di bawah ini.

see u..! muach.. :*


	3. Kejutan Ulang Tahun

**Okaerinasai minna~ **chap3 update..! kali ini pake cerita karangan author sendiri, ngelanjutin kejutannya itu ..! #duh inpirasinya susah, perlu di tekan..*emang apaan!? Tombol bel perlu diteken!#GYBRAKK*duh.. kopok deh. _ Kadang2 yg review kasih masukan donk..! enaknya jalan ceritanya kyk apa.. gitu, pliss! Jgn cma nyemangati *yang mau nulis siapa, kok tanya inspirasi ;P#biarin, dasar birisik!. Maaf ada kesalahan teknis, baca aja deh..jgn lupa RnR please...

_**~Kyomi Yoru**_

.

.

.

.

**CERITA HANTU SEKOLAH !**

**XD...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerpen 3**

**.**

**.**

***Kejutan Ulang Tahun* **

Warning: AU, Typo, GJ, OOC, dll

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

Sakura telah sampai di rumahnya. Di rumah sakura sangat sepi karena ayahnya selalu pergi bekerja dan pulang larut malam, sedangkan ibunya telah lama meninggal. Sakura masuk ke kamar dan langsung mengambil handuk warna hijau muda miliknya. Dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi melakukan ritualnya.

15 menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan mendekati lemari pakaiannya sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Memilih baju terbaiknya, tapi tetap saja dia memilih memakai celana daripada rok. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak suka memakai rok. Masih terus memilih, Sakura menyibak pakaian yang terlipat rapi di lemari dengan hati – hati karena tidak ingin lemarinya berantakan.

Setelah lama memilih, Sakura memutuskan memakai pakaian simple dan praktis yang menurutnya lumayan bagus. Ia akhirnya memakai kaos tanpa lengan warna kuning gading, dipadukan dengan rompi setengah badan berlengan panjang warna hijau toska. Dan tidak lupa celana jeans kesayangannya, juga tas tangan yang di selempangkan di bahu.

"Siap, waktunya berangkat jangan sampai mengecewakan Naruto!" pekik Sakura sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura segera mengunci kamarnya, mematikan semua lampu kecuali lampu teras dan lampu tengah. Setalah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, kemudian dia membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Ternyata..

'GLAAR' suara petir yang menyambar. Sakura kesal melihatnya, hujan turun dengan deras. Semakin lama semakin deras saja, dengan cuaca seperti ini Sakura tidak mungkin pergi ke Cafe itu.

"Akh, Shimatta!" keluh Sakura kesal.

Sakura segera mengambil handphone miliknya, mencari – cari kontak yang bernama Naruto.

"Ketemu," ucapnya lirih.

Sakura berusaha menghubungi Naruto tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sakura semakin kesal, dia memutuskan kembali kedalam rumah. Sakura menyalakan semua lampu rumahnya agar tidak terkesan gelap, karena hujan membuat langit benar – benar hitam.

Sakura meletakan tas tangannya di sofa Ruang keluarga. Berjalan menuju dapur, melihat – lihat isi kulkas, juga isi lemari penyimpanan bumbu mencari bubuk minuman dan makanan instan.

Sakura mengambil bubuk teh hijau, dia sedang malas membuat teh secara tradisional. Teh hijau hangat pun sudah jadi. Lalu Sakura mengambil sashimi dari dalam kulkas (sisa kemarin) dan menghangatkannya sebentar. Setelah semua siap ia membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

Sakura meletakan makanan dan minumannya di atas meja bundar, lalu dia duduk di atas lantai yang beralas tatami. Dibelakang Sakura ada sofa panjang yang berwarna putih susu. Dia segera menyalakan televisi yang ada di depan meja bundar itu. Hampir semua chanel televisi tayangannya berantakan, gambar tidak jelas, tulalit, dan sebagainya. Tapi, ada satu chanel yang gambar cukup bagus untuk dilihat.

"I.. Ini-kan, chanel 137.." ujar Sakura gemeteran, 'oh ayolah.. kenapa jadi begini!' batin Sakura. Sakura jadi ingat tetang cerita hantu yang pernah di ceritakan oleh Shikamaru saat pelajaran sedang kosong di sekolah, tentang chanel nomor 137.

Menceritakan tentang chanel misteius yang ada berada di nomor 137. Saat chanel lainnya berantakan dan rusak, chanel 137 bisa aktif dengan baik tanpa ganguan. Sedangkan saat chanel lainnya aktif justru chanel ini tidak ada sama sekali, bisa disebut hilang.

Dan jika kamu melihat chanel 137 di saat hujan deras, kau akan menglami kejadian – kejadian janggal dan misterius. Chanel 137 akan menampilkan lagu – lagu kematian yang terlarang, lalu menyiarkan berita kematian dengan bahasa terbalik, menampilkan film horor yang nyata dan sangat sadis.

Kemudian seluruh lampu di komplekmu / perumahanmu akan padam. Setelah itu muncul alunan suara piano, tidak lama kemudian ada hantu yang masuk kedalam rumahmu dan disambut oleh suara petir yang menggelegar. Hantu itu memakai payung dan mantel, perlahan mendekatimu.. semakin dekat dan dekat! Tak ada cara untuk kabur, habislah riwayatmu..!

'GYAARR' Suara petir yang menyambar, membuat Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya tentang cerita Shikamaru itu. Sakura melihat ke arah dimana jam dinding berada, jarumnya sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam sekarang. Sakura melirik ke arah televisi yang masih menyala diiringi alunan lagu dengan nada mencekam.

"Aku harap, keadaan tidak lebih buruk lagi dari ini.." ujar Sakura entah mengapa merinding ketakutan.

Seketika..

'BLAM' satu persatu lampu di komplek tempat Sakura tinggal padam.

Sakura meraba – raba ke meja bundar dan menemukan cangkir mungil yang berisi teh, dia mengenggam cangkir itu erat dan meyeruput teh yang ada di dalamnya, Sakura melakukannya agar lebih tenang. Setelah meletakannya kembali, Sakura langsung berdiri sambil meraba – raba sofa di belakangnya. Berusaha menemukan tas tangannya di sana.

"Dapat!?" pekik Sakura sambil mengambil suatu benda yang mirip seperti tas tangannya.

Sakura langsung mengambil handphone dari dalam tas itu, dan menyalakannya.

"Bagus.." kata Sakura senang tapi sedikit gelisah.

Sakura menyalakan handphonenya terus agar ia mendapat cahaya yang cukup untuk menuntunnya menuju teras. Berjalan dengan pelan, Sakura sedikit ketakutan tentang hal itu. Beruntungnya dia tidak mendengar alunan piano seperti cerita Shikamaru itu. Ia sedikit lega akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja terasa khawatir karena dia hanya sendirian di rumah.

Ketika hampir sampai, handphonenya tiba – tiba mati, "A– apa!? Low batt? Baka!" Gerutunya kesal.

'Ting.. teng.. teng, ting.. na..,' suara detingan alunan piano.

"Jang—an katakan, ini benar—benar ter— jadi?!" Ujar Sakura merinding ngeri. Merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

'KREEK..' suara pintu masuk utama di rumah Sakura terbuka secara perlahan.

"Si— sia, siapa..!?" Kata Sakura lirih, seraya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

'TLARR'

Benar saja! sesosok makhluk yang menggunakan mantel di tubuhnya dan ada payung di tangannya itu, muncul di hadapan Sakura disambut dengan suara petir yang menyambar.

Sakura hanya terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak, iris Emerlardnya membulat seakan tak percaya yang di depannya itu adalah.. HANTU?! Nafasnya tercekat, dia menangkupkan tangannya di hidung seolah menahan kaget.

Perlahan – lahan sosok itu mulai mendekat, mendekat, dan kian mendekat ke arah Sakura. Rambut pink milik Sakura tersorot oleh petir yang sesekali menyambar. Sakura tidak dapat mengelak lagi, dia mundur hingga tubuhnya telah menyentuh dinding rumahnya.

'Satu.. Dua.. Apakah, aku akan mati dibunuh hantu? Kenapa hantu ini mengincarku?' pikirnya penasaran. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah takut, ia sudah pasrah jika ini yang terjadi.

'Tunggu, siapa yang mau mati dibunuh hantu. Hah?! Tak akan kubiarkan..' batinnya menguatkan diri. Ia menyiapkan tangannya, dan mengepalkannya berusaha mengumpulkan energi.

Sakura melupakan keputus asaannya yang tadi, berusaha bangkit kembali dan tak mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tanpa ragu ia berlari ke arah sosok yang dicurigainya sebagai hantu. Dengan cepat Sakura meninjukan tangannya tepat di kepala sosok itu.

'BUUK' pukulan keras dari tangan Sakura mendarat tepat di kepala sosok itu, sosok itu terjatuh. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mengetahui hantu itu memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dan mata Shappire yang mirip dengan refleksi Naruto.

"Na— Naruto?!" ujar Sakura kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam begini?" lanjut Sakura bertanya sambil mendekatinya.

"Itai..! harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" gerutu Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang memar akibat tinjuan Sakura.

"Gomen," kata Sakura seraya menundukan kepalanya. "Kukira kamu ini hantu.." lanjutnya.

"Apa! Mana ada hantu yang jatuh karena sebuah tinjuan yang sangat keras?!" ujar Naruto dengan nada melengking. *Tentu saja, mana ada hantu sejelek Naruto :P ^digebukin fansnya Naruto^ *Just kidding.

"Yang penting aku dah minta maafkan!" gerutu Sakura sambil berdiri memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gak bisa, harusnya juga ngobati akulah... Jangan cuma minta maaf." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

'Ukh, aku harus cari cara buat mengelak nih..' pikir Sakura. Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar, sepertinya telah mendapatkan ide.

"Aku gak bisa ngobati kamu, kan masih mati lam—" Kata Sakura berusaha mengelak tapi terpotong oleh nyalanya lampu di rumahnya.

'SIIINNG'

"Nah, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Seketika senyuman lebar di wajah Sakura menghilang, dan digantikan oleh wajah cemberutnya yang khas.

"Baik, baik tuan menyebalkan." Ujar Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Naruto mendengus mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Saat sudah sampai di ruang keluarga, Sakura menyuruh Naruto duduk di sofa panjang warna putih susu. Kemudian Sakura menuju kotak P3K untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan dan obat.

Bukan dengan hati – hati, tapi sakura malah mengobati Naruto dengan sembarangan. Naruto sontak merintih kesakitan, menyalang menatap Sakura tajam.

"Aduh.. bukan sembuh malah tambah parah kalau diobati olehmu Sakura!" Ujar Naruto meledek. "Kemarikan obatnya!"

Sakura hanya cuek menanggapinya. Akhirnya Naruto mengobati dirinya sendiri. Naruto penasaran bagaimana bisa Sakura menganggapnya hantu, dan ia pun bertanya.

"Oh ya Sakura, kok kamu bisa mengira aku hantu sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu menceritakannya panjang lebar kepada Naruto. sesekali Naruto tertawa, dan sesekali Naruto bertanya. Mereka tidak sadar kalau ini sudah pukul 11 malam.

Setelah Sakura selesai bercerita gantian Naruto menjelaskan tentang chanel 137. Ternyata chanel itu bukan chanel misterius, melainkan chanel yang sengaja dibuat untuk keadaan hujan deras seperti itu. Dan lagu – lagu yang diputar itu bukan lagu terlarang melainkan hanya lagu kematian biasa. Naruto tidak tau kalau akan benar – benar terjadi seperti itu. Sakura hanya tersipu malu, sedangkan Naruto tertawa keras.

"Sakura ayo, kita belum terlambat untuk kejutan yang kujanjikan!" ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Apa?! Kejutannya sekarang? Inikan sudah jam 11?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Dia mengambil tas tangannya , lalu berdiri mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, dan berlari ke luar rumah menuju sebuah sepeda. Sakura terkejut, tapi ia tidak memberontak sama sekali.

"Sakura ayo naik!" perintah Naruto kepada Sakura untuk naik sepeda miliknya.

"Dimana motormu?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha naik ke atas sepeda milik Naruto itu.

"Kau taukan aku ini masih SMP? Jadi motor itu lebih sering dipakai oleh kakakku." Jelas Naruto Sambil bersiap – siap melajukan sepedanya. "Berangkat!" lanjutnya semangat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Cafe 'Yokomon Ice Cream.'

"Aku ngantuk tau!" eluh Sakura begitu turun dari sepeda milik Naruto.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo lambat!" balas Naruto mengejek sambil menarik Sakura masuk ke Cafe itu.

Begitu Sakura masuk tak ada yang istimewa, semua tampak biasa. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dengan datar. Kemudian Naruto menyuruh Sakura duduk disebuah kursi.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu.." kata Naruto dengan cepat, dan beralalu meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang duduk manis.

'Hanya makan Ice Cream biasa? Membosankan.. kalau tau begini aku tidak akan ikut.' Batin Sakura.

Tiba – tiba seluruh lampu di Cafe itu padam. Sakura malas untuk melakukan hal bodoh, seperti yang di lakukannya saat mati lampu di rumahnya. Karena sedang mengantuk, tanpa mempedulikan apapun Sakura langsung terlelap tidur.

Terlihat cahaya lilin dalam kegelapan, cahay lilin itu mendekati Sakura. Ia tak menyadarinya karena sedang tertidur. Seketika lampu langsung menyala kembali, dan ada hiasan ulang tahun dimana – mana.

Beberapa teman Sakura (Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru.) berkumpul sambil membawakan sebuah Cake, dan beberapa kado.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan..!" ujar semua teman Sakura yang hadir pada saat itu.

'Zzzzzzz...'

Hening.

Krik...krik...krik *Kok ada suara jangkrik ya?

"Tidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Hmm.. kelihatannya memang seperti itu." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan." Kata hinata tak yakin.

"Dasar **'Chubby Yoko.. Mone'. **Selanjutnya apa!?" ujar Naruto menghela nafas kesal.

Ino mendekati Sakura dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Sa- Ku- Ra- Chan.." teriak Ino tepat di kuping Sakura.

Sontak Sakura langsung kaget, lalu terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya benar – benar lesu, Sakura menggeliat berusaha melepas lelahnya. Awalnya Sakura melihat sekitar dengan datar, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat teman – temanya yang sedang membawakan sebuah Cake, dan beberapa kado.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?!" teriak Sakura sambil melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di depannya. Pukul 00.17.

"Oh, Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" kata Hinata sambil membawa Cake dan mendekati Sakura. Cake Chocolate yang dihiasi cream Stawberry, dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday Sakura.' Dan disitu terdapat gambar pohon Sakura, juga lengkap dengan lilin berbentuk angka 15.

Semuanya langsung menghilangkan wajah datarnya, lalu tersenyum sambil membawakan kado masing – masing. Ino menyuruh Sakura segera meniup lilin sambil membuat harapan.

'Aku berharap kami bisa selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. Setelah itu Sakura langsung meniup lilinnya. Kemudian memotong Cake itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Aku belum memiliki orang yang istimewa. Tapi, potongan pertama ini.." ujar Sakura sambil membawakan sebuah potongan kue kepada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam, buru – buru ia menghilangkan ekspresinya yang tadi itu.

"Ah.. emm, ya.. Arigato!" kata Naruto gelagapan bersemu tipis.

Acara itu berlangsung meriah tapi sederhana. Kebahagian, tawa, dan kebersamaan para sahabat itu terukir di malam ini. Sungguh pengalaman yang nantinya akan terkenang di masa mendatang.

.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku..**

.

.

.

Penjelasan:

Shimatta : Sial

Sashimi : adalah makanan Jepang berupa makanan laut dengan kesegaran prima yang langsung dimakan dalam keadaan mentah bersama penyedap seperti kecap asin, parutan jahe, dan wasabi.

Itai : Aduh

Gomen : Maaf

Tolong reviewnya y..

seperti biasa.. jgn lupa review! (sepedes apapun tulis ajalah..) tulis di kotak ajaib di bawah ini.

Salam manis dariku..


End file.
